Untukmu
by Fita07
Summary: Rasa suka yang kita alami ini tidak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata kata
1. Prolog

Fita Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Jika kau tanya apakah ada orang yang aku sukai, jawabannya tentulah ada. Orang yang selalu aku anggap special, orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang ingin selalu kubuat tersenyum, orang yang selalu jadi idamanku.

Yah, memang wajar sih kalau aku dengan gampangnya jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu orang yang perfeksionis, dia hampir sempurna, dia baik, dia ramah, dia selalu menjadi obat penenang bagi orang lain. Bagaimana bisa aku menampik bahwa aku tidak menyukainya.

Selama ini aku selalu tersenyum untuk orang itu, aku tau kalau orang itu pasti tersenyum balik untukku. Aku terlalu sombong, berfikir bahwa orang itu juga akan melihat ke arahku. Bahwa orang itu akan menyukaiku. Orang itu baik kepadaku, itulah alasan mengapa aku berfikir bahwa orang itu akan menyukaiku. Percaya diri sekali aku ini, tentu saja tidak.

Dia tidak hanya baik kepadaku, pada dasarnya memang orang itu baik. Untuk semua orang, bukan hanya untukku. Kenapa bisa bisanya aku berfikir bahwa orang itu akan menyukaiku. Orang itu baik padaku hanya karena dia orang baik. Ya dia orang baik, dia membiarkanku untuk berlaku seenaknya. Dia baik karena dia mau menerima orang egois sepertiku.

Kalau itu orang lain mungkin dia akan menjauh dariku, karena aku ini egois. Aku keras kepala, aku ini sombong, aku ini…

Aku sekarang malu pada diriku sendiri, ingin rasanya aku menghilang saja. Aku malu…

Apalagi jika aku menatap orang yang ada di depanku ini, rasanya aku jadi teringat orang yang kusukai. Ukh, aku tidak suka ini, tapi kenapa orang yang ada di depanku ini masih bergeming disini. Apa dia mau mengolok olokku karena kekalahan telakku..?

Hah, apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli, karena aku hanya ingin berdiam diri. Rasanya semua terlihat kosong, aku ingin…

.

.

.

.

.

Bah, sudah sampai sini ya. Aku ingin buat ini cuma untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Oh ya aku sebenarnya juga pingin buat gambar sampul yang aku gambar sendiri, tapi apalah daya tangan ini bukanlah tangan dewa gambar :V. udah deh cincongnya.

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	2. New Days

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Matahari mulai memunculkan seberkas cahayanya ke bumi. Angin di pagi hari mulai menari nari di sela sela dedaunan pohon yang rimbun. Embun pagi mulai menetes jatuh ke bumi dengan mulusnya. Ya, ini pagi yang cerah. Utamanya untuk seorang gadis berhijab yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyumnya untuk seluruh alam. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu tunggu, hari dimana ia akan memasuki sekolah dengan jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sekolah impiannya itu, SMA ketiga terbaik di Malaysia. Sudah lama ia menantikan ini, akhirnya kerja kerasnya selama ini berbuah juga. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utama Yaya untuk memasuki sekolah ini. Bukan karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah ketiga terbaik di Malaysia, tetapi karena di sekolah ini ada seseorang yang sudah ia kagumi sejak kecil.

Toh apa salahnya kalau Yaya memasuki sekolah karena laki laki, tentu tidak apa apa. Lagipula sekolah yang ia masuki juga bagus, jadi tidak apa apa. Hm, tidak apa apa – Yaya selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusannya memasuki sekolah ini tidaklah salah. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang seyakin yakinnya, yosh Yaya kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

Puk..

Sontak Yaya terkejut akan tepukan pelan di bahunya, ia segera menoleh ke arah pelakunya. Dan ternyata dia adalah orang yang menjadi alasan Yaya bersekolah disini.

"Kak Gempa..?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum ramah pada Yaya, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yaya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan sekolah disini juga."

Yaya kemudian tersenyum kikuk mendengar itu, tentu saja ia akan bersekolah dimanapun Gempa berada. Dimanapun itu..

"Ah, i- ini memang sekolah yang ingin kumasuki. Sekolah ini bagus, jadi aku mendaftar disini." Terang Yaya sambil menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Gempa yang melihat itu semakin curiga, ia lalu menajamkan matanya sambil menyeringai, "Hm… benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu?" selidik Gempa.

Glek, Yaya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Yaya lupa kalau Gempa ini memang jeli kalau melihat kebohongan orang lain. Gawat ia harus menghindar.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong Kak Gempa. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan gedung gedung di sekolah ini. Kak Gempa tolong temani aku jalan jalan memutari sekolah ini ya?" pinta Yaya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Gempa berpikir sebentar, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku temani jalan jalan." Ujar Gempa sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yaya.

Yaya dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Gempa, ia tersenyum dalam hati. Lumayan, bisa dibilang ini namanya sekali mendayuh dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Hei, kau penyihir..!"

Seketika itu Gempa dan Yaya menghentikan langkah mereka, dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Yaya seketika itu melebar, kumohon ini hanya ilusi saja. Bilang pada Yaya bahwa ini hanya mimpi, ia benar benar tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Ternyata kau ini gadis yang tangguh juga ya.."

Yaya menggertakkan giginya dengan keras, ini membuat pagi indahnya menjadi buyar. Padahal tadi malam ia bermimpi baik, susanana alam juga mendukung Yaya hari ini. Tapi kenapa tiba tiba ada badai yang mengguncang hari indahnya. Ukh sekarang Yaya benar benar kesal..

"Ternyata kau sekolah disini juga Hali.." ujar Yaya dengan wajah kesalnya.

Halilintar hanya menyeringai mendengar itu, "Tentu saja, aku harus selalu mengawasimu. Dasar penyihir."

Mata Yaya menatap tajam ke arah Halilintar, Tuhan apa salah Yaya hari ini. Kenapa kau turunkan badai yang sangat mengesalkan…..

.

.

.

.

Yosh sampai disini ya. Mungkin ini terlalu sedikit, tapi memang saya sengaja membuatnya sedikit 😉

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	3. New bench

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Yaya terus menggerutu selama berjalan bertiga dengan Halilintar dan Gempa. Kejadian penghinaan oleh Halilintar terhadap dirinya tadi benar benar membekas sampai sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia dihina seperti itu di depan Gempa. Memalukan….

"Cih, kau itu dari tadi tidak bisa diam ya." Halilintar mulai berkomentar pedas tentang gerutuannya. Merasa tidak mau kalah, Yaya membalas..

"Hah! Kalau kau sebegitu tidak nyamannya, pergi sana. Kau kan bisa berjalan jalan sendiri, lagipula itu kan kebiasaanmu. SELALU MENYENDIRI.." yaya menekankan kata katanya di akhir kalimat.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar penyihir, memangnya kau itu kebanyakan teman apa. Kalau ngomong itu ngaca dulu, lagipula Kak Gempa ini kakakku. Aku punya hak lebih untuk ditemani dia, daripada orang asing macam kau!"

Yaya menggertakkan giginya kesal, mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Halilintar ini memang tersial…

Melihat kepanasan yang tidak ada hentinya, Gempa menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah mari kita lanjutkan jalan jalannya dengan tenang. Oke."

Mendengar itu dari Gempa, Yaya dan Halilintar kemudian mendengus. Gempa kemudian tersenyum,

"Kalian ini memang akrab dari dulu ya."

"APA,bagaimana bisa kak Gempa berkesimpulan seperti itu!" suara Yaya mulai meninggi, sedangkan Halilintar tidak berkomentar apa apa.

"Ahaha, Yaya seperti biasa kau itu selalu penuh dengan energi. Aku suka itu." Celetuk Gempa.

Mendengar itu pipi Yaya seketika itu merona, apa ia tidak salah dengar. Tadi Gempa memuji dirinya, wah ini benar benar anugerah.

"Kak jangan memujinya seperti itu, yah wajar saja kalau dia punya energi banyak. Dia kan penyihir."

Yaya menatap tajam Halilintar, apa pemuda itu tidak bisa diam saja ya melihat dirinya sedang senang. Yah tidak usah dipedulikan, anggap saja angin lalu.

.

Upacara penerimaan siswa dilaksanakan dengan durasi 1 jam penuh hanya untuk pidato. Banyak siswa yang mengeluh karena lamanya upacara, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka tetap harus mengikuti upacaranya.

Setelah upacara selesai, para murid diperlihatkan kelasnya masing masing. Kebetulan Yaya ada di kelas X-A, semoga ia mendapat teman yang baik. Setelah diantar oleh masing masing OSIS, para murid baru bebas untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang diiingkan.

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku yang kosong, yah apa boleh buat ia harus duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk di depan, tapi memang bangku itu bangku favorit – ia kalah cepat. Yaya langsung duduk di kursi dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, ia mengeluarkan hp dari dalam tasnya..

"Wah, tidak kusangka kalau satu kelas dengan penyihir kelas kakap."

Suara itu mengejutkan Yaya, ia lalu memutar balik ke belakang. Matanya membelalak melihat kejadian luar biasa mengejutkan ini. Tuhan….. cobaan apa lagi ini

"Dari sekian banyak kelas, kenapa aku harus satu kelas denganmu. Dari sekian bangku kenapa kau harus duduk di belakangku." Ucap Yaya dengan nada berat.

Halilintar meletakkan tangannya ke belakang lehernya sambil menatap Yaya sinis, "Memangnya kenapa, aku juga punya hak untuk menempati bangku yang kusuka. Lagipula ini memang bangku favoritku, ada di belakang dekat jendela." Ucap Halilintar enteng.

Mendengar itu Yaya hanya melongo, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya kedepan dengan cepat. Ukh, ia tidak suka ini. Rencana SMA yang telah ia susun dengan indahnya, secara perlahan hancur dalam bayangannya. Gegara badai satu ini…

.

.

.

Doeng sudah dulu ya, oh ya chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan agak lama. Ku harus belajar untuk SBMPTN yah semoga saya dapat diterima di PTN yang saya inginkan. Doakan saya ya 😊#kayak mau perang aja lu thor

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	4. My name

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

"Hei Hali, kerjakan yang betul dong. Kalau begini kelompok kita akan jadi kelompok dengan nilai terendah." Ujar Yaya kesal. Perlu diketahui sekarang ini dikelas sedang diadakan kerja kelompok dengan beranggotakan 4 orang. Dan sialnya, Yaya harus satu kelompok dengan badai satu ini.

"Berisik tau, kau sendiri kan juga tahu kalau aku ini lemah di bidang ini. Kau mau aku apa lagi..?" geram Halilintar, jujur memang ia tidak ahli jika berhadapan dengan pelajaran sejarah. Sungguh merepotkan, lebih baik ia mengerjakan 100 butir soal MTK daripada satu soal sejarah yang jawabannya segudang.

"Yah, sudah kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita fokus kerjakan soal ini, dan Hali sebaiknya kamu cari materi ini di buku. Tidak sulitkan..?" lerai Suzy merasa risih dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini. Meraka kalau tidak dilerai sampai damainya palestina dan Israel pun nggak akan pernah selesai.

Yaya kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Ya sudah, biar aku yang bagian mencatat bagian – bagian yang penting."

Yah setidaknya, ia harus lebih sabar menghadapi Halilintar. Bagaimanapun dia ini adiknya Gempa, yang berarti akan menjadi adik iparnya nanti. Tanpa sadar Yaya tersenyum picik sambil menunduk, Hali yang menyadari itu hanya sweatdrop. Dasar penyihir..

.

Jam istirahat menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Hali, bukannya apa ia tadi sudah berjuang untuk pelajaran sejarah yang satu menitnya berjalan dengan sangat lama. Huft, kesal ia.

Hali mulai mengeluarkan hp dan headsetnya, ia mulai memasang headset dan menyalakan music. Ia lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja, ah ini sungguh menenangkan. Matanya belum menutup sepenuhnya, baru ia akan menutup matanya untuk tidur – ia urungkan ketika ia melihat 2 orang pemuda di ambang pintu kelas.

Nampaknya pemuda itu bukan teman satu kelasnya, dilihat dari warna dasinya – sepertinya kelas XII.

' _Mau apa mereka'_

Samar Halilintar mendengar percakapan keduanya, boleh dibilang pendengaran Halilintar ini sangat tajam.

"Kau yakin ini kelasnya..?"

"Ehm, tentu saja aku yakin. Aku ini bisa dibilang basedata yang tidak diragukan lagi."

"Terserah kau saja."

Halilintar kemudian melihat kedua orang itu menghampiri bangku deretan Halilintar, dan berhenti di bangku Yaya. Satu dari pria yang membawa bungkusan itu Nampak berpikir keras, lalu menoleh pada temannya..

"Kau tidak salah, kan..?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini masih meragukanku ya..?" jawab temannya enteng.

"Yo, kakak – kakak sekalian ini mau apa?" potong Halilintar yang saat ini sudah pada posisi duduk tegak.

Tentu saja itu membuat 2 pemuda tersebut terkejut, padahal meraka kira Halilintar ini tertidur. Kemudian mereka menunjukkan wajah tenang mereka, pria dengan rambut coklat lalu mendekat pada Halilintar.

"Anu, gini dek – ehm…" pemuda itu Nampak menimbang – nimbang sesuatu. Melihat temannya kesulitan, pemuda berambut hitam pun mengambil alih perannya.

"Ini bangku Yaya Yah, kan..?" ucapnya to the point.

"Hei, apa – apaan kau ini. Kenapa kau langsung bertanya seperti itu, kita terlihat seperti penguntit jadinya tau!"

Halilintar hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar, kelakuan mereka ini Nampak seperti anak SD. Padahal umur mereka udah tua, dasar..

"Memang benar kalau bangku yang didepanku ini adalah bangku Yaya, biar kutebak – kakak ini mau memberikan coklat pada Yaya, kan..?" ujar Halilintar tanpa melihat kedua seniornya itu.

Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung mendekap mulut Halilintar, "Shh, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Nanti temen-temenmu bisa denger."

"Hei kau itu malah terlihat mencolok dengan tindakanmu itu, bodoh." Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya geleng-geleng dengan temannya satu ini.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tergelak, dan melepaskan tangannya dari Halilintar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas kasar..

"Nah begini saja, kenalkan namaku Tatsuya. Dan pria berambut coklat aneh itu Rangga." Tatsuya mengulurkan tangannya pada Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menatap datar tangan itu, jelas- jelas kalau si Tatsuya ini adalah turunan Jepang. Terlihat jelas dari nada biacaranya yang agak cadel, dan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti orang jepang. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya seputih susu sangat kontras dengan siswa disini. Sekarang ia melihat ke arah Rangga, kalau dilihat pria ini tipe-tipe pria polos. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan potongan model korea zaman sekarang. Meskipun tingkahnya agak aneh, tapi pria ini bisa dibilang lumayan popular dengan wajahnya itu.

Yosh, sudah selesai pengamatannya pada kedua seniornya itu. Nampak visual mereka Nampak bagus, tapi ia belum tau pasti tentang kepribadian mereka. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Tatsuya

"Namaku Halilintar, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu senior."

.

.

.

Ya, saya kembali lagi. Ini karena saya sudah melaksanakan SBMPTN, YEAYYYYY…

Semoga hasilnya nanti saya bisa keterima di PTN yang saya inginkan, amin…#berdoa untuk diri sendiri :V

Oh iya, kalau dilihat Halilintar ini kayak apa aja. Pake nyecan2 anak orang aja… :D

Yosh, sudah cukup untuk episode kali ini. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic yang kurang ini… saya terhura…

Saya akan terus memperbaiki tulisan2 saya , dan terus membenahi diri saya

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	5. Chocolate for you

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Yaya mulai mengelus-elus perutnya selama perjalanan ke kelas. Suzy yang melihat itu langsung tertawa kecil

"Yaya padahal tadi itu makanannya nggak banyak-banyak amat, tapi kau sudah nggak kuat", ujar Suzy masih dengan tawanya.

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Makanan yang sudah kau ambilkan tadi itu sudah diluar batas kemampuanku."

Melihat temannya yang nampak menderita itu, Suzy jadi merasa bersalah, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf ya. Aku nggak akan ambilkan makanan yang banyak lagi deh."

"Nggak usah, nanti kalau di kantin biar aku ambil sendiri aja makanannya."

Suzy jadi ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi melihat tingkah Yaya yang seperti anak kecil, tapi ia tidak tega dengan Yaya. Jadi ia hanya menahan tawanya.

.

Sesampainya di kelas Yaya langsung menuju bangku kesayangannya, ia lalu menidurkan diri. Belum sampai 30 detik ia tidur, seseorang dari belakang menendang kursinya. Dan ia sudah tau betul siapa itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan. Tetapi orang tersebut malah menendang kursinya lebih keras.

"Apa sih Hali! Kau ini bikin orang kesal tambah makin kesal, Dasar –…"

Belum sempat ia berkata sumpah serapah, Hali memberikannya sebatang coklat.

"Dari penggemarmu tadi, kau itu masih terkenal ya dari dulu." Ucap Halilintar.

Melihat itu Yaya langsung kesal, ia jadi teringat masa lalu.

"Kau makan saja, aku nggak butuh." Yaya memutar kembali tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kau bisa berikan ini pada kak gempa."

Yaya mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, apa coba maksudnya badai satu ini.

"Kau mau aku memberikan coklat bekas dari orang lain untuk kak gempa. Heol- yang benar saja..?"

Hali mulai hilang kesabaran, ia ini memang tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Hei penyihir, kak gempa itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan coklat itu asalnya darimana. Yang kak gempa lihat itu siapa yang memberikannya." Jelas Hali sebisa mungkin, masa bodohlah.

Mendengar itu Yaya tertegun, tidak pernah ia lihat Hali berbicara dengan penuh simpati dan romantik seperti tadi. Yaya jadi khawatir..

"Hali kau salah makan ya tadi..? sepertinya kau harus ke UKS." Ucap Yaya dengan nada penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Hali melihat itu hanya sweatdrop, dasar penyihir..

"Sudahlah penyihir, kau tidak perlu bersimpati padaku. Cepat berikan ini pada kak gempa, aku yakin kak gempa sendirian lagi di ruang OSIS dengan setumpuk pekerjaan."

Yaya mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Halilintar dengan ragu.

"Baiklah akan aku berikan, makasih ya.." Yaya berkata itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Berhetilah tersenyum dasar penyihir, kau membuat mataku sakit." Sarkas Halilintar.

Hm yaya sudah salah bersimpati pada Halilitar tadi, badai yang ada di depannya ini sepertinya badai abadi yang takkan pernah jadi pelangi.

"Sendirinya juga jelek, malah menghina orang lain. Dasar menyebalkan."

Halilintar ingin membalas ejekan Yaya, tapi si empunya sudah hilang. Ia kemudian terdiam

' _Hanya kali ini saja'_

.

.

Yaya mulai berlari ke ruang OSIS, ah akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kayu itu..

"Permisi.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ya silahkan masuk saja.." jawab orang yang ada di dalam.

Dari suaranya saja ia sudah bisa menebak itu siapa, ia semakin membuka pintu itu lebar. Hingga ia dapat melihat sosok gempa dengan penuh.

"Ah, yaya ada apa kemari..?"

Yaya tersenyum melihat gempa tersenyum padanya, entah kenapa Yaya menjadi sangat nyaman jika berada dekat dengan gempa. Yaya mulai berjalan mendekati gempa, dan duduk di depannya. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus coklat tanpa ragu..

"Untuk Kak Gempa, sebenarnya itu coklat pemberian orang lain untukku. Tapi aku sudah kenyang, jadi aku memberikannya pada kak gempa.."

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku..?"

"Aku dengar dari Hali, kalau kak gempa itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS. Jadi aku takutnya kak gempa stress gegara pekerjaan itu, makanya aku beri kak gempa coklat ini. Katanya coklat bagus untuk otak.." jelas Yaya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu gempa tersenyum, Yaya langsung merona melihat senyum tampan dari gempa.

' _Ukh, senyum kak gempa nggak baik untuk kesehatan'_

"Ya – Yaya… hei kau mendengarku.." ujar gempa sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yaya.

"Eh- maaf kak.. ya udah kalau gitu aku balik ke kelas lagi ya.." Yaya sudah mengambil ancang – ancang unttuk berlari.

Ukh, sekarang ia malu karena tingkahnya tadi. Belum sempat satu langkah kakinya berlari, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh gempa. Otomatis Yaya menoleh pada gempa

"Uhm, a-ada apa ya kak..?" ujar Yaya bingung.

Gempa nampak menimbang sesuatu, ia lalu menatap Yaya serius. Dilihat seperti itu Yaya jadi salah tingkah sendiri..

"Kau mau temani aku makan di kantin..?" satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut gempa membuat Yaya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah – itupun kalau kau mau..?" tambah gempa.

Yaya kemudian menangguk mantap, mana mungkin ia menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat langka ini. Menemani orang yang disukainya… ah dalam hati Yaya sekarang ini menyorak sejadi jadinya.

' _Semoga ini menjadi awal yang bagus'_ pikir Yaya.

.

.

.

Halo hai, maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya itu nggak jelas banget ya… gomen..

Kalau ada saran dari para readers dipersilahkan saja, saya terima dengan senang hati 😊

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	6. What's meal?

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Yaya sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Gempa makan, ia tentunya tidak pesan makanan karena sudah jelas kalau perutnya sudah full capacity.

"Kak Gempa ini memang tidak suka ke kantin sendirian ya..?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

Gempa kemudian menghentikan aktivitas makannya, lalu menatap Yaya. Ia kemudian tersenyum ramah sembari mengangguk, "Memang aku tidak suka ke kantin kalau sendirian, aku ini orangnya tidak nyaman jika sendirian di tengah keramaian."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau gitu biasanya kak gempa ke kantinnya bareng siapa..?"

Gempa diam sejenak, "Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah ke kantin, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sempat, banyak pekerjaan yang sudah menumpuk. Palingan aku makan roti dari rumah, ingin buat bekal pun tidak sempat."

Yaya kemudian mengernyit, seberat itu memang ya jadi ketua osis. Untung dia tidak jadi OSIS, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika sudah jadi OSIS. Mungkin kucel nggak karuan..

"Kak, mulai besok aku akan bawakan bekal buat kak gempa." Ucap Yaya serius.

Gempa tergelak mendengar uacapan Yaya, ia jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Ahaha, nggak usah Ya. Lagipula aku sudah biasa makan seperti ini, aku tidak enak padamu."

Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku juga akan bawa bekal. Jadi kak gempa nggak sendirian lagi di ruang OSIS."

"Beneran nggak usah Ya, aku tidak enak padamu.." kilah Gempa.

Tapi yang namanya Yaya ini memang keras kepala, ia tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Akhirnya Gempa menyerah, ia menghela nafas..

"Ya sudah, terima kasih. Aku nantikan bekalmu besok.."

.

Halilintar sedari tadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bukannya apa – ia hanya heran saja dengan tingkah penyihir yang ada di depannya ini. Sedari tadi gadis it uterus tersenyum, sambil sesekali menyapa Halilintar.

Nah, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya lagi ke hadapan Halilintar.

"Hali… kau tau nggak makanan kesukaan kak gempa itu apa..?" tanya Yaya diiringi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Jujur saja, Halilintar ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu.

"Nggak tau, kak gempa itu bukan tipe pemilih dalam makanan."

Yaya yang mendengar itu senyumnya tambah mengembang, "Terima kasih Halilintar yang baik hati.."

Sudah dipastikan perut Halilintar sekarang mual mendengar itu, dasar penyihir sinting. Pasti penyihir ini mau membuatkan bekal untuk kak gempa, terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis itu sangat senang dengan hal sesimpel itu.

"Hei penyihir, pastikan makananmu jangan terlalu pedas. Kak gempa paling nggak kuat kalau makanan pedas."

Yaya membelalakkan matanya, ia menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah Halilintar. Tentu saja itu membuat Halilintar terkejut setengah mati..

"Hali terima kasih atas nasehatmu yang sangat berharga itu, tadinya aku sudah merencanakan masak makanan yang pedas. Kalau kau tidak bilang…"

"Kenapa..?" tanya Halilintar.

"Tentu saja, kasihan perut kak gempa. Nanti ia sakit perut kalau makan masakanku.."

Halilintar sweatdrop mendengarnya, penyihir ini sepertinya sudah tergila-gila pada kak gempa. Yah ia tidak peduli itu, ia kemudian menidurkan kepalanya. Guru untuk pelajaran selanjutnya terlambat dating karena rapat, jadi ia punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya.

.

Sepulang sekolah Yaya langsung meluncur ke dapur, ia Nampak menimbang-nimbang ingin memasak apa..

' _nasi goreng..? tidak nanti kak gempa cepat ngantuk kalau makan itu'_

' _rendang..? rendang itu banyak kolesterolnya'_

' _mi goreng..? itu terlalu simpel'_

' _kroket daging..? Nampak tidak kenyang..'_

Ya ampun sekarang kepala Yaya mau pecah rasanya, Cuma untuk memikirkan satu menu aja susahnya minta ampun..

' _Bagaimana ini..?'_

.

.

.

Ya….. cukup ya untuk chapter kali ini. 😊

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	7. Hate you?

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Halilintar terus menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya, yah sudah kebiasaannya untuk mendengarkan lagu saat berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Jarak antara sekolahnya ini memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada naik sepeda atau kendaraan umum seperti anak lainnya.

Selagi ia terus berjalan diselingi lagu yang menggema di headset kecilnya, ia melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat. Yaya berjalan ke sekolah dengan kakaknya, terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu menikmati sekali berbicara dengan kak gempa.

Ia sebenarnya agak tidak enak saja melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi – lagipula ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya pihak ketiga yang tidak punya andil untuk menentukan cerita sang tokoh utama.

.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya kak, aku kesiangan. Jadinya Cuma masak ind*mie goreng.." Yaya langsung menunduk lesu sembari berjalan ke sekolah. Dirinya juga bodoh, kenapa ia tadi malam browsing segala macam resep sampai larut malam.

Jadinya ia hanya bisa masak mi instan untuk bekal, sangat tidak elit dan tidak sehat..

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok ya.." ucap Gempa untuk menenangkan Yaya yang nampaknya kesal dengan dirinya sendirinya.

"Tapi kan – "

"Yaya, sudah tidak apa-apa. Beneran, malahan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih karena kamu mau repot-repot membuatkan aku bekal.."

Yaya langsung mengangguk sembari tersenyum, kalau gempa bicara seperti dirinya mau bagaimana lagi. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah dengan berbagai macam percakapan dengan gempa, saat-saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan bagi Yaya.

' _Aku harap seterusnya bisa seperti ini..'_

.

Jam istirahat Yaya sangatlah membahagiakan, dirinya bisa makan dan bicara sepuasnya dengan gempa. Selesainya ia kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga..?

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai jadi pelayannya kakakku ya, penyihir..?" ujar Halilintar dengan tatapan khas dinginnya.

Wajah Yaya yang sedari tadi cerah, langsung muram ketika dihadapkan dengan badai petir yang duduk di belakangnya ini.

"Hei Hali, aku mau tanya, sebenarnya ini sudah lama ingin aku tanyakan.."

Halilintar langsung mengernyit mendengar itu, "Kau kelamaan berbasa-basi penyihir, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..?"

Yaya Nampak menimbang sebentar, lalu melihat Halilintar dengan tatapan yang serius. Halilintar mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ketika melihat tatapan serius Yaya..

"Kau ini sebenarnya tidak suka ya, aku dekat dengan kak gempa..?"

Mata halilintar agak membelalak mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, ia lalu mendengus..

"Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seenak jidat seperti itu." Ucap Halilintar tegas, jujur sekarang Halilintar Nampak seperti perusak hubungan orang.

"Yah, kelihatan banget tau nggak. Kau itu selalu sinis kepadaku, apa jangan-jangan kau benci padaku..?"

Halilintar kesal mendengar ucapan seperti itu, penyihir yang ada didepannya ini selalu saja ada ucapan yang membuatnya kesal..

"Dengar ya, aku nggak pernah mempermasalahkan kak gempa mau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Aku nggak pernah peduli, dan masalah aku sinis padamu itu karena kau itu cewek yang dungu banget.."

Yaya hanya menganga mendengar itu, apa katanya cewek dungu..? yang benar saja..

"Hei badai petir, memangnya kau jenius sekali ya sampai menghinaku seperti itu.."

"Tentu saja, nilai rata-rata ujianku saja ada diatasmu penyihir.."

Mulut Yaya hanya membuka lebar, ia tidak punya alasan untuk berkilah. Ia lalu memutar kembali badannya ke depan, kesal banget ia hari ini. Mungkin sesampainya nanti ia di rumah, ia harus melatih ototnya kembali dengan samsak yang sudah ada di Gudang karena tidak pernah digunakan.

Halilintar menatap punggung gadis itu dari belakang..

' _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau nantinya kecewa'_

.

.

.

Hm, susah banget buat nemu ide ceritanya.. :D

Oh ya makasih ya buat readers yang udah kasih saran 😊

Kayaknya itu aja deh untuk basa-basinya..

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


	8. She?

Fita's Project™

This fanfic is just for fun. So read and enjoy it.

UNTUKMU

Gempa sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya panggilan dari benda canggih itu. Ia kemudian hanya mendesah pelan, apa yang ia tunggu sebenarnya…

"Kak, ayo berangkat.."

Otomatis gempa menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia masih belum menutupi kesedihannya. Halilintar hanya mengernyit melihat raut wajah kakaknya itu, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan dibalik wajah sedih itu.

Tetapi ia masih dalam pendiriannya, ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan kakak tersayangnya itu. Sebenarnya memang Hali terlihat agak jahat karena tidak mau menolong kakaknya, tapi ia punya alasan kuat akan itu…

.

Yaya terus menggumamkan lagu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar depan rumahnya.

"Yaya, maaf lama.." Yaya langsung mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia kemudian menggeleng-geleng pelan..

"Tidak apa kok kak, selama apapun itu aku akan selalu menunggu kakak.."

Hali yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus,

' _dasar cewek naif'_

"Sudahlah penyihir, kau itu ngocehnya terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat ke sekolah."

Yaya hanya menatap Halilintar tajam, "Iya-iya ya sudah ayo kita berangkat."

.

Tinggal 5 menit lagi, akh rasanya setiap detik terasa sangat lama disini. Yaya sudah tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan gempa.

"Bisa diam tidak, tingkahmu itu menggangguku tahu.." sarkas Halilinar dari belakang.

Yaya tersentak mendengarnya, "Kau itu ada masalah apa sih, ya sudah jangan hiraukan aku kalau gitu. Gitu aja susah amat."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menghiraukanmu, kau itu ada di depanku. Terus kau selalu saja melirik jam dinding yang ada di belakang setiap 5 detik sekali."

Pipi Yaya yang mendengar itu memerah, sungguh memalukan sekali tingkahnya itu kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain. Tapi ia berusaha menghiraukannya, ia memutar kembali badannya ke depan.

"Apa..? sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi penyihir..?"

Halilintar sial..! ia berpura-pura menulikan telinganya sekarang. Terserah badai petir itu ngomong apapun ia tidak akan peduli.

Ketika jam istirahat mulai berdering, sontak seluruh siswa langsung kegirangan. Terutama untuk Yaya, ia sontak bangkit dari bangkunya dan segera berlari keluar sambil membawa kotak bekal.

Hali hanya terkejap melihatnya, "Wah.."

.

"Kak, aku masuk ya.." ucap Yaya di depan pintu OSIS.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Yaya mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

Terlihat sosok gempa yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong disana, aneh..

"Kak.." ujar Yaya dengan sedikit keras.

Gempa terkejut mendengar itu, ia lalu memasang senyum kikuknya

"Ah, Yaya maaf aku tadi tidak mendengarmu.."

Yaya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok kak, apa kakak sakit..?"

Jujur sekarang Yaya sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Gempa, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya kurang tidur saja tadi malam."

"Kakak harusnya menjaga kesehatan dong, tugas itu memang penting tapi kesehatan itu yang paling penting." Yaya mulai menceramahi Gempa.

Mendengar itu Gempa hanya terkikik, "Haha, iya-iya Yaya, nanti aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku. Makasih ya.."

Yaya mengangguk mantap mendengarnya, ia lalu menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Ini kak, dimakan."

"Ehm , terima kasih ya. Ayo kamu juga makan kotak bekalmu juga."

"Iya."

Yaya lalu terlihat menimbang-nimang apa yang ingin diucapkannya pada gempa. Tentu saja gempa segera sadar akan hal itu, ia lalu bertanya..

"Ada apa ya..?"

"Ah, itu.. ehm – kalau tidak keberatan, nanti aku bareng kakak ya pulangnya..?"

Gempa tersenyum mendengar itu, ternyata hanya itu. Gadis ini memang manis..

"Tentu saja, gitu aja susah banget sih ngomongnya.." ujar gempa sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yaya.

Tentu saja pipi Yaya memerah sekarang, ia sungguh malu. Tapi disisi lain ia sangat senang, senang sekali..

.

Jam pulang sekolah

Halilintar terus memainkan ponselnya selama di koridor sekolah, ia mulai mengecek akun-akun media sosialnya.

' _Hanya berita-berita tidak penting'_

Ia lalu mengeluarkan earphone yang selama ini ada dikantung jaketnya, lebih baik ia mendengarkan musik sekarang.

Baru ia akan memasang earphone itu ke telinganya, ada perempuan yang langsung tertangkap oleh matanya. Seketika itu matanya melebar.

Perempuan yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu, langsung melihat ke arah Halilintar lalu tersenyum hangat dengan paras cantiknya

"Sudah lama ya tidak ketemu Hali.."

.

.

.

Yo yo yo, sudah ya untuk chapter kali ini. Nantikan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya.. 😊

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya…

See ya, hope you'll like it 😊


End file.
